Different types of sockets that are used in different countries can result in inconveniences for travelers. For instance, a common socket may be designed as a two or three-pin socket depending on national standards, with some of the two-pin sockets having flat, elongated pin holes, and some having round pin holes. This may easily render electronics devices of a traveler (e.g., chargers, laptop computers, shavers, etc.) useless due to differences between plug and socket types.
Therefore, different types of adapters have been developed to combat the inconveniences resulting from the abovementioned situation. However, these adapters generally only apply to a single type of plug and socket combination for conversion, so that all possible types of adapters need be brought along by a traveler planning on visiting more than one country, thereby still causing a significant level of inconvenience for the traveler.